Blanket Case
by AkikoxAya
Summary: Tomo brings a blanket to school, and the entire class gets Chiyowned with Sakaki's help


Tomo brings a blanket to school with predictable results, and the whole class gets Chiyowned with help from Sakaki :) This is my first fanfic - please R&R as I welcome any constructive criticism!

---

**Disclaimer:** Azumanga Daioh is owned by Azuma Kiyohiko and a bunch of heavy Japanese companies. No brain cells were damaged in the writing of this fanfic. Reading it, on the other hand...

---

Another school morning had arrived. Chiyo and Osaka were trying to draw a flamingo while Kagura gave advice on the drawing and Sakaki listened when Tomo and Yomi entered the room. They turned to see Tomo wrapped in a large white blanket while Yomi looked exasperated.

"Tomo, what are you doing?" Kagura asked.

"It's cold this morning and I couldn't find my jacket," Tomo replied.

"You left it here yesterday," Yomi said.

"Well, that's all very well," Kagura said, "but why did you bring that blanket up here?"

"I thought it might be cold up here too," Tomo answered. Yomi facepalmed.

"You look like a polar bear," Osaka said as she looked at Tomo. Sakaki blushed a bit at the thought of a polar bear in the classroom.

"I bet Chiyo-chan would be a cute polar bear," Tomo said as she took the blanket from her shoulders and threw it over Chiyo.

"I can't see!" Chiyo said as she thrashed under the blanket.

"Hold still," Sakaki said as she took a corner of the blanket and lifted it off Chiyo.

"Thanks, Sakaki-san," Chiyo said.

"Chiyo-chan!" Osaka said, "where are your pigtails?"

Everyone looked at Chiyo. Her hairbands had fallen off, and her pigtails were gone. Chiyo put her hands to her head.

"My pigtails!" she shrieked, "they've fallen off!"

"Aaahh!" Osaka shouted, "we gotta find them!"

"Maybe they're in the blanket," Tomo said as Kagura picked it up and shook it out. Osaka was looking under some desks and a few of the other students were looking around.

Sakaki looked at Chiyo as if she was crazy. Chiyo looked back at her and smiled a mischievious smile. Sakaki caught the smile and grinned.

Yomi was looking around, then stopped and said, "wait a minute..."

"There they go! After them!" Sakaki said, as she pointed to the door. She said it with such authority that the whole class got up and raced out the door, Tomo and Kagura in the lead. Yomi screeched to a halt at the doorway.

"Aren't you coming, Sakaki?" she said to Sakaki, who was standing there as Chiyo looked around at the ground.

"I thought I'd better wait here in case they double back."

"Good idea," Yomi replied as she want out.

Chiyo and Sakaki started laughing as soon as the others were out of earshot. "That was fun," Chiyo said

"I'm surprised your hair ties came off so easily," Sakaki commented.

"They didn't - I pulled them out."

"What?"

"It was only supposed to be a joke on Tomo," Chiyo said, "ah, there they are!"

"Huh?" Sakaki said perplexed, then laughed as Chiyo held up her hair ties. At that moment Yukari walked into the room and looked at the empty desks.

"Where is everyone?" she demanded angrily. Chiyo and Sakaki both jumped and looked at their teacher.

"Umm, they're out looking for my pigtails," Chiyo replied nervously.

"What?!"

Chiyo explained as she put her hair ties back in with Sakaki's help, as she didn't have a mirror. Yukari's mood went from angry to confused to amused once she understood what had happened.

"Well, this is all very well, but I have a class to teach," she eventually said as she went to the window and saw her class running back and forth on the field. She opened the window and yelled "Get in here!" As her class ran for the building she turned to Chiyo and Sakaki.

"Honestly, I should punish you two for this, but you've cheered me up so I'll let it go this time. Don't do it again," she concluded with a smile as she turned and went to her desk, picking up the blanket as she went.

The rest of the class came in and went to their desks. Yukari glared at them as they entered.

"Chiyo-chan, you found your pigtails!" Osaka said happily as soon as she saw Chiyo. A collective sigh of relief went up from the room as the students sat down.

"Seeing as all but two of you are late today," Yukari growled, "you can all, except for you two," she continued, looking at Chiyo and Sakaki, "write 'I will not be late for class' 50 times - in English."

"We weren't late - we were looking for Chiyo-chan's runaway pigtails," Kagura said. The rest of the class murmured agreement.

Yukari looked at her students as if they were mad. "I have never heard of anything so silly," she replied, "pigtails can't fall off and run away." She glared at her class, who reddened. Everyone looked at Chiyo, who was sitting at her desk innocently, and then at Sakaki, who was staring out of the window as usual. With a sigh, the students got their paper and pencils and started writing.

"If you need help with the translation, ask Chiyo-chan or Sakaki-san - sit down, Kaorin, at least try it before asking," Yukari said as she picked up the blanket and wrapped it around herself. Kaorin sat back down sheepishly.

"Yukari-chan," Tomo said, "can I have my blanket back?"

"No." Yukari slumped to her desk and started snoring.


End file.
